


but it's better if you do

by PEGCHANGMIN



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEGCHANGMIN/pseuds/PEGCHANGMIN
Summary: Jaeyoon doesn't ever expect to meet the faceless stranger who sucked him off at a glory hole.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	but it's better if you do

**Author's Note:**

> me writing something that's not taewon or rochan?? woah omg ... anyways i had a convo with a friend and could not stop thinking about inseong giving jaeyoon a blow job and now we're here :'D the entire premise of this fic was inspired by the summer breeze comeback merch: listen, fnc, you cannot name a bracelet "9lory circle" and NOT expect my brain to wander to places 
> 
> anyways this is straight porn
> 
> title is from the panic! at the disco song of the same name, issa filthy bop

Jaeyoon's a little bit weary of the seedy club that he's in, intrigued by the faded sign outside of the club advertising a ... less than conventional service that Jaeyoon didn't even know was still offered in the status quo. He's exhausted from his day job, a tedious 9 to 5 occupation, working his ass off with little to no break. 

So he's here now, staring at the glory hole in front of him with apprehension. The entrance fee was dirt cheap, and Jaeyoon's in the middle of unzipping his pants when he starts to have second thoughts. He must stalling for a bit too long, because he hears a voice from the other side of the wall, smooth and melodious.

"Hey, anyone there? You gonna let me blow you or not?" 

Jaeyoon immediately flushes at how blunt the other person is, at a slight loss for words. He has no idea what the other man looks like, but his voice is enough to convince Jaeyoon that he must be attractive: it has an almost musical quality to it, enough to lull Jaeyoon into a sense of security as he finally musters the courage to slide his dick through the hole in the wall. 

"Oh fuck, you're big." The stranger comments offhandedly, and it's enough to cause Jaeyoon to wheeze. 

"No one's ever really said that before." Jaeyoon's still blushing, feeling watched even though he can't see the other person. 

"Really?" The stranger says quizzically. "Shame. I'd suck your dick every single day if I could, baby.” Jaeyoon doesn’t think it’s even physically possible to blush harder, but somehow he manages to. No one’s ever complimented him like this before, and it’s turning him on like crazy, feeling his dick rapidly harden as the stranger begins to slowly stroke him. “Is there something you’d like me to call you by, baby? Any names in particular?” 

“Just Jaeyoon is fine.” He manages to choke out. “Uh, do you have a name that I can call you by?” Jaeyoon asks, only because constantly referring to the other man as a stranger doesn’t really sit right within him when he’s about to get sucked off. 

The other man hums, as if in deep thought. “I don’t really give my name out to clients, but I’ll make an exception with you. I’m Inseong.” He says, practically purring as he rubs his face against Jaeyoon’s dick, akin to a cat.

_Inseong._

Jaeyoon mulls over the name a couple times in his brain, but his knees nearly give out when Inseong finally wraps his lips around the tip of his dick, swirling his tongue around the slit. 

Jaeyoon feels like he’s been punched in the gut because of how _fucking good_ it feels, letting a high pitched moan that’s borderline embarrassing but Jaeyoon can’t bring himself to care with the way Inseong’s lips sucking on his dick. His knees press against the wooden wall in front of him, his hands scrambling against the flat plane, searching to find something to grab on. Inseong playfully sucks a little harder before suddenly pulling off, causing Jaeyoon to whine quietly at how unfair it is. 

“Jaeyoon-ah, you have such a pretty cock, so big and thick.” Inseong muses, licking a stripe down the underside, teasing again at the slit. “I bet you’re gorgeous, you must have such a pretty face, Jaeyoon-ah. If we’d ever meet in real life, I’d drop to my knees instantly.” Jaeyoon mewls, head swirling with Inseong’s compliments, unused to this much attention but greedily hanging on to each and every last one of Inseong’s words. Inseong laps at his precum, humming happily. 

“Inseong, _Inseong please,”_ Jaeyoon begs, unsure of what he’s even begging for at this point, “I want it so bad.” He wishes that they weren’t separated by a wall, Jaeyoon wants nothing more than to see Inseong’s face and pull at his hair. He shakily exhales, now fully hard from all of Inseong’s teasing and praise. 

“Hm, I suppose you deserve it now, baby.” Inseong says playfully, _finally_ taking Jaeyoon into his mouth, sucking and doing _that thing_ with his tongue, filling the tiny room with the slick sounds of his head bobbing up and down. 

“You feel so fucking good.” Jaeyoon babbles, his brain-to-mouth filter completely removed at this point. There are no words to accurately describe exactly how Inseong is making him feel, but Jaeyoon swears his soul just left his physical body and transcended to another dimension. His brain is nothing but a mess of static, only running on the sensation of pure, unadulterated lust. Jaeyoon groans when Inseong’s delicate fingers wrap around the base of his dick, slowly jacking off what he can’t fit into his mouth. “ _God,_ Inseong, you’re unreal.” Inseong seems to smile at the praise, continuing to hum happily. The vibrations feel incredible, causing Jaeyoon to let out a slew of groans. 

Inseong’s mouth is wet and warm, stretched around his cock. His mouth isn’t that big either, only managing to fit half of Jaeyoon’s dick, cheeks bulging out at the sheer size. Jaeyoon gasps when Inseong gets more confident and slowly attempts to deepthroat the rest, his abdomen suddenly feeling too tight at the cusp of his orgasm. Inseong’s nose bumps against the wall, managing to deepthroat all of Jaeyoon and the thought is _so unbelievably attractive_ that Jaeyoon’s weight falls against the wall, moaning loudly. 

“Fuck, Jesus fucking Christ.” Jaeyoon curses. “Can I fuck your mouth, baby?” 

Inseong pulls off with a lewd pop, causing Jaeyoon to whine at the lack of contact. “Of course, Jaeyoon-ah. I can take it.” His voice is hoarse and wrecked, causing Jaeyoon’s dick to leak more precum, dribbling against Inseong’s bottom lip. 

Inseong takes all of Jaeyoon like a champ, sliding back on and swirling his tongue all down Jaeyoon’s shaft. Jaeyoon begins thrusting slowly, so as not to overwhelm Inseong all at once, but that soon turns into a test of sheer self-restraint as the sensation is so addicting that Jaeyoon has to physically hold himself back from fucking into Inseong’s mouth. Inseong easily matches his rhythm, controlling his breathing through his nose as he sucks harder. 

Eventually he gets frustrated, pulling off for the third time. 

“Stop treating me like a delicate flower. I can take it, you know.” Inseong grumbles, and Jaeyoon nearly _cums_ because his brain is still unable to process how someone like Inseong is even real. “Fuck my mouth like you mean it or don’t do it at all, okay?” 

“Okay.” Jaeyoon says dumbly, and Inseong takes him without hesitation. Jaeyoon finally gives into his most primal instincts, the deep animalistic urges that he usually keeps under control with an iron will. Something about Inseong simply pushes him over the edge, and he finally fucks into Inseong’s tight heat the way he originally intended to, gasping when Inseong barely stutters at the change in pace. 

Their moans harmonize at a particularly hard thrust, Jaeyoon’s vocal chords blossoming at the crescendo of noises he’s releasing. He’s _so close,_ can feel the pressure building up in his gut, his entire body tensing up with pleasure. Jaeyoon’s repeating Inseong’s name like a mantra, mewling the words out as his thrusts increase in speed, chasing his orgasm with unwavering determination. 

“Inseong, I’m so close, I’m gonna cum —”

His words are a second too late, climaxing as his stutter, cumming so hard that his mind goes white, knocking him with the intensity of a freight train. Jaeyoon so delirious that he didn’t notice that Inseong pulled off mid-orgasm. 

“You’re so dirty, Jaeyoon-ah. You got your cum all over my face.” Inseong says, as if he didn’t intentionally give himself a facial. He makes a show of dragging his fingertip through the mess, sucking loudly on his finger. 

The imagery is almost enough to cause Jaeyoon to cum again, groaning as he squeezes his eyes shut. He’s never wanted anything as badly as the ability to see Inseong’s face wrecked post-orgasm, covered in his cum. Jaeyoon slowly pulls out of the hole in the wall, tucking his dick back in his pants and zipping them back up. He’s never felt this floaty after cumming, his knees feel like jelly, only barely able to hold him up as he slowly regains focus of his surroundings. 

“Hey, what about you? Have you orgasmed yet?” Jaeyoon flushes, unsure of why he’s even embarrassed to ask such a question considering Inseong just gave him the best blowjob of his entire life. 

Inseong laughs. “I’ve never met anyone like you before, Jaeyoon-ah. You’re such a gentleman.” His voice still cracks at the edges, a vestige of what had just happened between the two of them. “I can take care of myself, don’t worry. Your time is up anyways.” 

Jaeyoon looks down at his watch, shocked to find out that the 20 minutes he paid for had already passed. Inseong somehow made it feel like an eternity. 

“Oh. Well, see you later, Inseong.” It’s just wishful thinking, but Jaeyoon desperately hopes to be able to see Inseong another time. Hopefully be able to actually see his face. “Maybe in the future?” 

Inseong laughs again. “You’re so charming. Bye bye, Jaeyoon-ah.” 

☼ ☼ ☼

Jaeyoon’s at the company’s annual Christmas Charity event a couple months later, bored out of his mind. The company rented out an incredibly ostentatious venue this year, decorated with ornate gold centerpieces and shimmering green wreaths _everywhere._ Most of Jaeyoon’s close colleagues are partying it up on the dance floor, laughing in various states of inebriation. Jaeyoon’s on his second flute of champagne, only slightly buzzed by the alcohol when he spots quite possibly the most attractive individual that he’s ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. 

The man is on the other side of the venue, conversing with two other individuals. He’s wearing a blue floral suit that looks mind-bogglingly sexy on him, deep black hair framing his foxy facial features. Something about the stranger is magnetic yet strangely familiar, almost beckoning Jaeyoon to come closer to find out for himself. His two friends eventually leave, the man now left all by himself, nursing a glass of white wine. 

Jaeyoon’s determined to get some dick tonight.

He sets down his empty flute of champagne, making his way through the crowd of people before standing in front of the stranger. 

“Hey, I’m Jaeyoon.” He holds his hand out in greeting. “You’re really hot.” 

The stranger looks a thousand times more attractive up close, eyes smudged with gold shimmer and lined with the slightest hint of eyeliner. His lips curl up into a foxy smirk, blatantly checking Jaeyoon out. “You’re really hot too.” His fingers reach forward to wrap around Jaeyoon’s wrist instead. “How about we go find somewhere more … private?” 

Jaeyoon swears that his voice is familiar, but between all of the clients he has to deal with on a daily basis, he can’t seem to decipher exactly who’s voice the man’s belongs to. He allows himself to be dragged through the crowd into a single person bathroom, the stranger locking the door behind them. Almost immediately the man sinks to his knees, nuzzling his head against Jaeyoon’s crotch. 

“I told you’d I’d drop to my knees if we ever met.” The man purrs, looking like the personification of sin as he tugs down the front zipper of Jaeyoon’s pants with his teeth. 

And something clicks within Jaeyoon’s head.

“ _Inseong?!_ ” 

Inseong grins from his position on the floor, pushing Jaeyoon’s pants and underwear down to the floor. 

“I’d knew you’d catch on immediately.” His voice is just as smooth and melodious as it was the day Jaeyoon first met him. “Now, where were we?” He wraps his lips around the tip of Jaeyoon’s dick and knocks the breath out of him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> [check me out on twitter!](http://twitter.com/PEGCHANGMIN) i do art and stuff there


End file.
